


Guardians of the Game Night

by Fantrorillaz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, minor spoilers for GOTG2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantrorillaz/pseuds/Fantrorillaz
Summary: There's a lot of similarities between the guardians of the galaxy and a typical dungeons and dragons party, I figured it'd be cool if they actually got to play it for themselves





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey guys! Guess what I got!” 

Everyone not occupied flying the ship turned to look up at quill, who was clutching a large stack of paper books and loose documents. The lord of the stars juggled for a free hand and brushed a section of pricey weaponry off the table to slam the stack down in its place.

“Hey, hey! I just got done modding those, be careful!” Rocket griped, scurrying to reorganize his systematic mess in a nearby corner.

Quill gave his crew a grin of child like nostalgia and spoke with excited exasperation, “You guys know that Xandarian research team that went undercover on my planet?”

Everybody vaguely knew about it, except for Drax who cared little for knowing things he didn't need to know.

Gamora gestured to the traditional human archives stacked across the table, “is this what this is about? We already have enough clutter as it is with Groot refusing to clean up his messes and Rocket’s droppings.”

“Don't call them that!” Yelled Rocket, “they're works in progress, and someday when they're finished, you guys are gonna hold em in your hands and blast a monster’s face to kingdom come and you'll be all like ‘oh gee, thanks Rocket, you're such a good friend for saving my life with your awesome weaponry, we should learn to appreciate you more and maybe stop calling you names based on random earth animals…”

As Rocket rambled on, Peter elaborated on his latest acquisition. 

“Well, when they first went on the expedition they let the top experts on the languages of earth do some jobs translating stuff to galactic common, welp, I’m a native so I guess that makes me an expert-” 

“Get on with it!” Shouted Rocket from across the room, “see? That's what it feels like to get interrupted about something you're passionate about, ape!” 

“Ape?!” Quill interjected, putting his hand to his chest in slight offense.

Rocket smirked. “You're not the only one that dug through those research documents, you shaved polar bear.” 

Quill rolled his eyes and gestured back to the stack of books and papers. 

“Anyways, I was a lonely kid, right? Back in my day all the lonely kids used to get together and play this game.” The lord of the stars reached into his jacket and pulled out a small velvet pouch, setting it on top of the pile of earth documents, the rattling it made reminded gamora and rocket of the ambient noise heard in casinos or bars with games of wager being played around them.

Drax responded with one of his classic, drawn out quips as he reclined in his chair, “I am not lonely or a child, not sure I can say the same for the rest of you but I can assure you all I am quite mature and have many friends” 

Quill opened one of the books and pointed to a muscular bearded human, slinging a rather large axe over his shoulder, drax’s expression changing from indifferent content to surprising intrigue.

“Yes! I will play this game!” 

Gamora and Rocket groaned, hoping that Peter’s endeavors would either end soon or not include them at all, but verbally, he disappointed both of their expectations.

“Great! Cool! I guess I… will be the dungeon master, we can start on everyone’s characters right now!”


	2. Ovak the Barbarian

Drax raised his hand in eagerness, “Me! I will be the first to go!” He giddily jogged over to star lord and leaned down on the stack of translated archives. “Now how do we play this game…”

Peter scooted to the left a few times so that Drax’s musk and his personal space would cease to intersect before sorting through a few of the papers and looking back at his massive teal comrade with the utmost patience he could muster and cleared his throat, “well, first, you need to create a character to sort of act as, you can choose what the characters say or do and how well they do those things using dice,” he held up the bag of multicolored polygons into drax’s view. “The first step is deciding your ability scores, which is basically how smart, strong and cool your character can be.” Quill reached into the bag and pulled out four 6-sided dice, carefully setting them on the table.

Drax had rolled pretty decent, getting totals in the 12-14 range for most of his abilities, that except for an 18, the highest one could get for a roll for an ability score. Peter gave a low whistle at the rolls of a 6, 6, 6 and a 3, drax looking up in concern. 

The destroyer looked back down at his rolls and back at quill, “is there a problem? Is that bad?” 

“No, no, far from.” Quill said, scanning over the page he had turned to to refresh his memory, “that's the highest you can get for an ability, at least until you get to racial increases…”

Drax clapped and quickly grabbed a nearby pencil and began writing on his character sheet, “I will put this into charisma! My character will be the most attractive and diplomatic out of any other in the group!” 

After the two had sorted out ability scores, drax was handed a section of the player’s handbook translated into the intergalactic common script, a picture of a stout humanoid in heavy armor on the front, drax skimmed through it with perplexed curiosity. Peter explained that the next thing to do was to choose his character’s race.

“I did not know earth was home to so many different species besides humans, why do they all look like you but at a different height?”

Quill rubbed his temples, brushing off being lowkey called a six foot forest gnome and beginning to explain the many ways in which drax had gone wrong.

“No it's… they're not real they're made up, some old guy named Tolkien thought humans were too boring so he made up a bunch of things that were like humans to spice things up.”

Drax nodded. “I agree with Tolkien, humans can be really boring, they look exactly like Xandarians but they bleed red…” 

Peter took the excerpt document from the table and flipped through to a good picture of each race, keeping his summaries short and sweet.

“Dwarves- they're short and can get hit a lot, elves- they're tall and can use magic and swords and stuff, halflings- nice but also short and can hide under tables and stuff-” his lips were swiftly closed by the destroyer’s finger to them, he then firmly took the papers from his hands and turned to the page illustrating half orcs.

“I would like to play as this one” he said condescendingly, pointing to the half orc woman carrying a rather large maul, “she reminds me of my grandmother.” 

Starlord scooted his seat from drax to avoid another physical interruption, “Ok, now you'll have to choose your name and alignment… most half orcs are evil-”

Drax interrupted his human companion again, this time using the direct power of his voice, “why are they evil?” He said, “isn't that… racist?” 

Peter responded exhaustingly, “you can't- you can't be racist to a race that doesn't exist, drax.”

“But they're real in the game, right?” Said drax, exasperated 

Peter gave it a thought, it was a bit racist for the universe to assume all half orcs were evil. After some surprisingly deep discussion on morality and law, drax finally came to the conclusion that he would most relate to chaotic neutral but pictured his character as more of a chaotic good person. Naming was quick, Quill made drax choose from the list of preset names and nothing else, he decided that the half orc would be named Ovak.

When it came to deciding classes, Drax was very insistent on being a barbarian, not even listening to his dungeon master’s summarization of other classes except for a solid 3 seconds of considering the fighter before deciding once again on the barbarian. Peter took over character creation from there, describing each element of the class and asking drax what sort of life he imagined his character having and how they fought to fill out things like skills and equipment, finally Drax the Destroyer had finished his intellectual birth of Ovak the Barbarian.

“Great! So who’s turn is it now…?” The jolly green giant looked around the now empty room in wonder, his friend doing the same in deadpan disappointment.

“We’re not actually playing yet, I-I’ll have to help everyone else make a character… I'll probably finish in 5 weeks tops, I gotta plan out the maps and stuff too…” said Quill in slowly escalating exhaustion before giving a long fatigued yawn and walking to his quarters,

“Goodnight, Drax.”


End file.
